Text Talk Revenge Summary
by Blue.Sar
Summary: The summary of Text - Talk - Revenge Summary.
1. Summary

Text – Talk – Revenge

Summary

©March 2009

Have you ever felt like the world hated you, and you try so hard to be liked, but no one seems to fall for it? Have you ever been mad for a joke, and other people thought you were serious? Have you ever done something stupid, and people label you for the rest of your life? Well meet Jaymee Aarons, the new girl from New York moving to Sunny L.A, California. Jaymee is a some-what smart girl, has a couple of popular best friends. She seems to try so hard to fit in, it's almost impossible, no one seems to trust her, no one seems to like her, people keep talking behind her back, though they are supposed to be her friend. High school is a mess. But she meets the guy of her dreams, Chris Davids, who is taken be the bitchiest girl in the school, Kelly Smith.


	2. Chapter 1

Text – Talk – Revenge

Summary

©March 2009

Chapter 1: Los Angeles

I was saying my last goodbyes to my friends, when I suddenly heard my Dad call my name, probably telling me that it was time to leave. I never wanted to leave New York, with the oh-so big buildings, you could get lost. California seemed like my own personal hell. Los Angeles sounded worse.

"Hey, Ashley, mail some shells and pictures over, will you?" Said Samantha, my best friend since 3rd grade.

"Sure," I said, I know I wouldn't forget.

I stalked of to the warm car; I almost forgot it was fall until Dad reminded me about putting on my jacket. It felt like weeks before we reached California. _Why couldn't we have just taken the stupid plane and fly over to stupid California? _I thought. I could tell we reached California, because I saw the palm trees. I figured the palm trees would go on the 'Good things about California' list. Dad handed me something red.

"I figured if we move to someplace where you don't like it, we ought to just give you a new cell phone," Dad said, handing me my new cell, "My treat." It looked like a blackberry. The one I was telling Dad about. I got a lot of attention ever since Dad said we were moving.

Good Things l Bad Things

Palm Trees l No friends

Mall l Moving

Beaches l New School

I looked over my list again, it was a dead tie, and I couldn't think of any other bad things. Now it was down to the only thing I had to go through….my new school.


	3. Chapter 2

Text – Talk – Revenge

Summary

©March 2009

Chapter 2 – Los Angeles High School

I woke up to the bright sun on my face, I groaned, then got up. I decided to take a shower. First day of school, well to me it is, is always important, I wore my favorite Hollister shirt with some nice skinny jeans. I wanted to add some New York style, so I put on some flip-flops. I straightened my hair, and put on my daily makeup; mascara and lip gloss.

I arrived at school, it was big, nice, and there were a lot of people.

"You must be Jaymee," Said a girl with wavy brown hair. I had blonde hair with brown streaks that I got last summer, blue eyes, and is a volleyball player.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I shook hands with her.

"I'm Bailey, if you need any help, I'll be here"

"Okay! Um, do you know where to try out for the volleyball team?"

"Oh, you're going to try out?" I could see she was clearly snickering.

"Yes,"

"Well, if you had common sense, you would know try-outs are in the gym,"

"I know that, I'm asking where the gym is,"

"Oh, it's over there," she pointed at the big red building, "and right next to the gym is the cafeteria," she pointed to the green building.

"Thanks, do you know who the coach is?"

"Yes, its Gwen Harris, don't waste your time with her, just do what she says, and that's how I become captain," She was gleaming at herself.

"Oh, you're the captain?"

"Of course," And then she just left.

And that's when I saw them. The girls with glistening hair, expensive jewelry, and reptile skin purses. I learned their names; they were sowed onto the back of their jackets. Lauren was the girl with the shiny bleach blonde hair, brown eyes, and her hair gently waves onto her middle back. Loretta was the little Asian girl that followed them; she has shoulder length black hair, and dark brown eyes. The last was Vanessa, dark chocolate brown hair; the same exact color as her eyes. They looked at me.


End file.
